


Walk Through

by Poptotts



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David has regrets, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, We need more jasper episodes, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptotts/pseuds/Poptotts
Summary: Jasper found a way into Davids cabin and stayed while he was sleeping





	Walk Through

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck we need more jasper, written at 4 am and prolly repetitive

Jasper has always felt, something for David, ever since he was a kid but, he never got a chance to tell him. He sighed laying on the cold floor of a cabin, he had found a way into Davids cabin, the only reason he was there was to see David again, after all these years. Yes David was in the room sleeping but, David couldn't see him, Jasper was dead afterall. "Jasper..." David mumbled in his sleep Jasper jumped up in shock ' Is Davey.. dreaming about me...?' Jasper felt a twinge in his heart, "D-davey..?" Jasper whispered getting up and walking towards David " if only I could've....save..d...you.." Jasper gasped loudly covering his mouth, tears began to make their way out his eyes, he layed his head down on Davids bead sobbing, David turned over in his sleep to face Jasper, He looked up gently, "Davey...I love you.." Jasper says sighing kissing David on the head, David felt this and woke up, he got up and walked right through Jasper.

**Author's Note:**

> This is prolly really short, also. I'll make more chapters if I get alot of requests


End file.
